What if
by LilyRosie7
Summary: Set after S7 finale: Cristina and Owen aren't still speaking to each other. But what happens when Cristina and Owen can travel through universes to a place where Cristina's father is still alive. Where Cristina and Owen are then?
1. Confusion

**Cristina**

Cristina was sitting on the couch lost in thought. It was now week when Owen kicked her out of the firehouse. Cristina felt confused. She had scheduled the abortion for tomorrow.

Meredith noticed her friend deep in thought and she brought her a cup of lemon tea.

"Thank you" Cristina said quietly.

"Are you ok" Meredith asked. She was worried about her. This wasn't the first time she was pregnant. And she was propably going to be the one to hold her hand during the abortion.

"As good as I can be" Cristina answered and took a sip from her tea.

Meredith heard Zola crying so she left the room.

Cristina felt anguished every time she heard Zola. It reminded her of the life what was growing inside of her. Cristina didn't want to think about it. She needed to get over this. She didn't want to think it as a life.

"It's just a cell" she tried to tell herself.

The day when she found out she was pregnant only feeling what she remembered from that day was pure fear. She knew she didn't had what it takes to be a mother. She knew if she had the baby she would love it more than anything else on the world. Especially because it was also Owen's the love of her life. They hadn't talked to each other in a long time. They stole glances to each other at work but didn't have anything to say.

What if she would lose it like last time. What if she would screw up. What if Owen wouldn't think her as a good mother. What if something would happen to the child.

Those were things that Cristina was most afraid of. She had already lost enough. No day would pass that she didn't think of her father. He died in front of her. She watched as he bled out and his heart stopped beating. Her father Charlie was her hero, her support system and one of her best friends.

She didn't remeber much of the time before her father's death. She was just a normal happy kid. She had a lot of friends and they liked to play with their dolls and other toys. She loved the Beverly Hills weather. But everything changed on that day. Cristina insisted to get the new album of her favorite band before the store got closed. Cristina and Charlie both rushed to the car and headed to the store. Charlie drove as fast as the speed limits let him and for one second he focused on what her daughter was doing on backseat and then the other car hit them.

Cristina let few tears as she was remembering the events from that day. She missed her dad so much. Last time she missed her father that much was on her and Owen's wedding day. She was so proud. Cristina was so proud that she had found a good man to marry her. She wanted her father to witness that. Cristina tried slowly to get up because it was time to go to work.

Cristina suddenly felt little dizzy. She thought it was maybe the morning sickness but then she got a really bad headache and yelled Meredith to help her.

Meredith ran to the living room to only find it empty. Meredith was puzzled and checked all the rooms of her house. She was gone. Meredith thought she left work without her. It was little weird because she didn't even have a car.

Cristina felt really dizzy. It felt like that she just hit her head hard. She started slowly open her eyes and she first noticed very bright light. It was sun so it must be a mid-day.

Cristina looked around and she was stunned. She wasn't at Meredith's. She recognized the shopping street. There was Louis Vuitton, Gucci and Dolce and Gabbana shops. As she looked on her right there was big Hollywood sign. She was on Beverly Hills. She couldn't believe it.

"Was she knocked out and brought here" was first thing on her mind but it seemed unlikely.

She hadn't visited there in 7 years. She slowly looked around and spotted a man coming towards here. Cristina was going to ask what the time was but the man just walked past and didn't say anything. She asked other person and then other but anybody didn't notice here. She slowly started to realise that nobody didn't see her. Now she really thought she was on a dream.

Cristina looked straight ahead across the street. There was a big courthouse. There was high stone stairs and Cristina saw someone come out from the building. It was someone she recognized. She walked closer and closer. It was Cristina herself. Cristina felt more confused than ever in her life.

This Cristina had the same long curly hair but with bangs. She was wearing an expensive looking purple suit. She had beautiful make-up on and she looked polished.

If Cristina thought that she was earlier confused she wasn't prepared for this.

Cristina saw herself smiling and wave to someone. There was so much people that she couldn't see who she was waving. Cristina now was walking beside this AU-Cristina and then she saw him. It was her father alive. He looked exactly same as before but much older. Cristina couldn't breath. She felt alive. She was on Beverly Hills watching herself give a hug to her father.

"This can't be true" was Cristina's last thought.

**Owen**

Owen was sitting on the sofa in the firehouse. It was early morning and he didn't get any sleep last night. He missed her wife beside her. It felt so safe to sleep when she was on his arms.

It was now week when he kicked her out of the firehouse.

"Was he too harsh when he kicked her pregnant wife of their house" he thought to himself.

He was hurt. He felt the pain in his hole body. He was losing their baby. He hadn't talk to Cristina in week. He didnt' know was their child even still alive. The abortion could be today. He was hurting.

Owen started to wonder how their child would look like. If it was a girl he would like her to have Cristina's hair. He loved Cristina's wild curly hair. Thought of mini-Cristina wandering around their firehouse warmed his heart. He couldn't understand why Cristina didn't want that. He knew that she was a work-oriented woman but he didn't believe that could stop them of having a child.

"I don't want one" was all he could remember. He needed to know why.

Owen wanted to feel seen. That his opinion would matter. This was their child they were talking about. He thought that they were partnership. He wanted to make this kind of decisions together as partners. He knew that in the end of the day it was her decision but he needed to know that she counted his opinions in. Explain why she made that desicion. She shutted him out. That was the thing that hurt him most.

He watched the clock and it was almost time to head to the work. He went to the kitchen to got some coffee for him. It was going to be a long day again. He was the new chief of surgery and he had so much paper work. He didn't even have a chance to go to the OR. He felt that it was the only place he could escape this. While he was doing his paper work all he could think about was Cristina and their unborn baby.

He thought about visiting her mom because she always listened to him and that was what he needed right now. Someone who could understand his pain.

He was back on the sofa and sipped his coffee. It felt so good. He really needed all the energy he could get. He again needed to go through the day without Cristina. He thought about talking to her but he didn't know what to say.

"Please see me. Please see my pain. Please let's figure this out together" was the things he could say to her.

He felt that he had lost his chance to save their baby.

Owen glanced over the clock and noticed that it was time to go to work. As he stood up he started to feel little weird. Owen thougth it was just something normal. Then the really bad headache started and he felt that he was disappearing.

Next Owen woke up on the cold hard street. There was few people around him so he stood up quickly. He recognized this street. He was still on Seattle. It wasn't even near the firehouse so Owen had no idea why he was here. He felt puzzled.

He saw a chief Webber walking towards him and he waved him and said "hi". He walked right pass him but Webber didn't notice him at all. He felt confused. It felt like he was air to him. Then there was some stranger so he tried to ask the time but he didn't respond to him ether. Owen felt confused. He tried to figure out what was going on.

If Owen thought that he was now feeling confused he didn't have any idea what was about to come.

He looked straight ahead and saw someone really familiar in front of him. He started to run toward the guy and he was stunned. He was watching himself. He looked almost exactly same as now but something was definitely different.

He had two blonde boys with blue eyes with him. Them looked like twins. Other one was on his arms and he held others hand. He had to admit that they looked a lot like him.

"This can't be true" was the last thought on his mind as Owen stared to follow these three.

**AN: So now this is my second story. I hope you enjoyed its first chapter. I got this pretty wild idea a long time ago but now I decided to write it on here. Please let me know what you think. It would mean so much to me :)**


	2. Revelations part 1

**Owen**

Owen started to follow himself with two blonde boys. They were walking towards the daycare. It was a daycare-center that Owen had never visited before. He haven't had a need to look for daycare places.

Owen watched as this AU-Owen said good bye to these boys and gave them both kiss on the forehead.

Owen was puzzled. "Was them his" Owen was wondering.

"Why was he here" Owen didn't understand. The boys looked like his a lot but he didn't understand. If he was with Cristina why would them have kids.

Owen's face lit up a little bit. There was a chance that Cristina would have changed her mind. Maybe this was their future. Maybe Cristina would have come back and gave them a chance to figure out their situation together and they had decided to have the baby.

Only thing that seemed wrong was that the boys didn't look like Cristina at all.

Then Owen noticed a news paper next to him on the ground. He picked up the paper and looked on the date. It was the last day of september 2015.

**Cristina**

Cristina's face was filled up with tears. His father was right in front of her but she couldn't touch him. He was there with this AU-Cristina.

"Why she was here" Cristina thought to herself. She didn't understand this at all.

Cristina noticed that his father and AU-Cristina were walking towards the car and she followed them.

For Cristina's shock there was a girl and a boy waiting for them in the car. Cristina and Charlie were close to the vehicle when the car door flung open and the kids stepped out from the car.

They were both yelling "MUMMA" at the same time and went to hug AU-Cristina. The AU-Cristina seemed very happy to see them as her face lit up and ran to meet them. The real Cristina was dumbfounded. Her father wasn't just a live. She also had two kids and she was living on Beverly Hills and she wasn't a surgeon. She was a lawyer.

Cristina noticed that they all jumped inside in the car and drove somewhere. Cristina couldn't follow them because the car was too fast for her but she didn't need to. Cristina felt her world start spinning and then she found herself on new location.  
She was still on Beverly Hills but she found herself in front of a local family restaurant. She noticed a news paper next to her and she picked it up. There was a date- last day of september 2015. So she was on the future.

Cristina looked around and saw a familiar car coming towards the restaurant. The car parked near to the door and all four of them stepped out from the car and headed inside the restaurant. Cristina followed them.

They sat on the table near window. There was six seats on the table. There was also tables with four seats. "Are they expecting someone" was a question on Cristina's mind.

Cristina went to the table and sat next to her father. The AU-Cristina was sitting in front of her and the kids next to the window. They chatted like a normal family. How the day went and what to do on weekend. They all seemed happy. Cristina felt warm when she observed this family.

Cristina looked over "her" kids. They both had her black curly hair but then she looked them in the eyes. They both had green eyes what she didn't recognize. "Who was their father" Cristina thought. But she had to admit that them both looked very cute. Suddenly the situation about her pregnancy started to feel more real for her. Cristina tried to snap her out from her thoughts. Cristina started to wonder where Owen was on this strange universe. She really missed him.

Then Cristina looked straight what was in front of her- herself. She didn't look much different than the real Cristina. She looked only a little bit older, had bangs and looked more polished. Propably because she was a lawyer so she wanted to look more presentable. Only one thing was really different. This Cristina looked more relaxed, happy and smiled more. She chatted with her father about the cases what she had today. She had a real passion on her voice. She was still ambitious like this real Cristina.

Cristina did her best to avoid looking on her left where her father was sitting. The man she had missed everyday on her life was sitting right next to her. It was painful.

Cristina noticed that everyone's gaze suddenly was on the door. There was a man with brown hair and green eyes. Everybody's faces lit up and the man started to walk towards their table. Cristina had a strong hunch who this man was. To make sure Cristina checked AU-Cristina's ring finger. There was a golden ring on her finger and it wasn't the ring that Owen gave to her.

**Owen**

Owen's gaze was still on the news paper and on the date. He was clearly on the future but only a few years. The kids were about seven years old. Then Owen started to feel real puzzled. How the kid were that old already if they were his and Cristina's.

Then Owen noticed the AU-Owen heading towards the street where he met this AU-Owen. Owen started to follow him again and the AU-Owen headed towards the familiar car, his car. He jumped inside of the car and drove away. He couldn't follow the car but he didn't need to. The world started to spin around him and he found himself in a place that was really familiar to him. He was on Seattle Grace hospital near the front door. Owen noticed himself to walk through the entrance of the hospital. He headed towards to the attendings locker and changed his clothes and made his way to the IR to save lifes.

Then he noticed AU-Owen talking to Webber so Owen walked closer to hear what they were speaking.

Webber asked AU-Owen about Teddy and he answered that she was sick in the home. Owen wondered why he knew that. "Propably she just texted him" Owen thought.

Webber informed everybody about the staff meeting. Owen followed the AU-Owen to the conference room and Owen stood in the corner of the room. Owen saw lot of familiar faces to enter the room. He saw Webber, Sloan, Bailey, Callie, Arizona, fellows and last year residents to enter the room. There were three faces that he didn't see. Cristina, Derek and Meredith were missing. Owen wondered where they were. Staff meeting was obligatory to everybody.

Owen quickly excused himself from the room and headed to the chief's office. He knew that the staff meeting lasted at least half hour so nobody would see a ghost on the computer.

Owen opened the laptop and typed Cristina Yang on the google. He was more than suprised what he found there. Owen found her picture but she looked different. She had bangs and looked more groomed than usually but she looked very beautiful like always. Under the picture where listed her accomplishments on her law firm in Beverly Hills. "Is she a lawyer" Owen was dumbfounded. Now this universe seemed even more strange. He also typed Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd and he found out that they both were dead. Derek died on the shooting and Meredith drowned.

Owen realised that Derek died because Cristina wasn't there to save him and Meredith died because Cristina wasn't there to demand the last dose of the medicine to save her life.

Owen run back to the conference room and checked AU-Owen's ring finger. He was wearing a golden wedding ring but it wasn't that Cristina gave to him.

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them- good or bad. Please let me know what you think of this one. Them always motivate me to continue :)**


	3. Revelations part 2

**Cristina**

The man with brown hair and green eyes walked towards them and sat on their table.

"Hey Oliver" AU-Cristina greeted him. Oliver gave her guick kiss on the cheek.

The kids also greeted him "Hey daddy" and they sounded excited.

Cristina felt really weird. He had never seen this man before in her life and this man was her husband on this very weird universe. She missed Owen already so much.

AU-Cristina asked her husband Oliver how his day at work went. He also speaked passionately about his workday. That was something what they clearly had in common. Oliver was a investment banker on a biggest bank on Beverly Hills.

The family continued to chat like any other family. The kids talked a lot about their school-days. Their daughter Melanie was into history and horses. Their son Jude was into cars and he recognized every single car brand on the America.

Cristina felt excited as she listened to "her" kids talking about their days and interests. She couldn't stop herself thinking about the little life what was growing inside of her. What their life could be. Cristina again tried to snap out of her thoughts. She needed some fresh air so Cristina headed out of the restaurant.

Cristian started to think about this universe. Was there purpose she being here. There was only one big thing wrong about this universe. Her father wasn't dead. If her father wasn't dead the accident that led to his death never happened.

Then it hit her. This was a universe where her father never died. She was never traumatized by her father's death. Because her father never died she never wanted to become a surgeon. She never went to Seattle. She never met Owen or Meredith. She had stayed on Beverly Hills because she wanted to be close to her father. She became a lawyer and met this investment banker Oliver and they had two kids now.

Cristina felt dizzy as the realisation hit her so she had to sit down.

**Owen**

Owen had just checked on the AU-Owen's ring finger .

"Who was he married to" was the burning guestion of his mind. Owen walked back to the chief's office and opened the computer again.

Owen started to do more research about this Cristina. He found some other web site where they praised her talent but Cristina had different last name- Cristina Yang-Diaz and she mentioned her kids on one interview. Cristina was also married but to someone else and had kids with someone else. A wave of nausea hit him. He needed to know who this guy was. He couldn't stand the thought of Cristina being married to someone else. He missed her so much even they had their problems. Owen didn't know his first name so he couldn't google him. Then he continued his research. He found a news about her father. Cristina had mentioned him her father Charlie Yang only twice. Owen didn't want to push it because he knew that it was sensitive subject for her.

He clicked the news open and it was only a year old. Charlie had save a scout from drowning.

Owen felt really puzzled. Her father was supposed to be dead. Why would he be alive in this universe.

On this universe AU-Owen was still a surgeon but he had two children and he was married to someone but he didn't know who.

Cristina's life had changed tremendously on this universe. Her father was alive, she was a lawyer on Beverly Hills and she was married to someone other than him.

This couldn't be a future. Things couldn't change this much in few years.

Owen started to think why Cristina would be a lawyer. He thought that Cristina has always wanted to be a surgeon. But then he started to think back at the certain conversation on the on-call room. She had told him that in the minute when her father's heart stopped beating she wanted to save lifes.

Then the realisation hit him. Her father was alive and she wasn't a surgeon. This was a universe where her father never died on her. They never met because she had never came to Seattle Grace. Cristina's life had turned upside down because her father never died. What became to Owen he never met Cristina. After the war he started to work on Seattle Grace, met someone and got married and now had kids.

As the realisation hit him Owen started to feel really dizzy.

**Cristina**

Cristina felt trapped. She had no idea how long she's going to be here on this universe.

Her head started to spin again and Cristina already knew that it meant that she's going to change the location again.

Cristina found herself on a beutifully decorated house. There was a lot of pictures of their children Melanie and Jude so she knew that she was on this AU-Cristina's house.

Cristina looked outside of the window and it was almost dark so it was early evening already. The hall door fell open and the kids were already running upstairs and Oliver and AU-Cristina were following them.

They were propably tucking them in so Cristina decided to stay downstairs and sat on the sofa.

Cristina thought how her day had started. She was sitting on the sofa at Meredith's and she had been concerned about her and this pregnancy. Cristina just didn't want to think about it.

Then Cristina started to think about Owen and where he was on this universe. If her father was alive it didn't have a huge impact on him except the fact that they had never met. He propably was working on Seattle and maybe even married. The thought of it pained her. The thought of Owen being with someone else. Or was there a chance that something else was different on this universe. She had to find out. Cristina stood up and tried to find a computer to help her but suddenly she heard yelling and steps from the stairs.

AU-Cristina and Oliver headed towards the living room and continued their fight. Cristina couldn't stop herself watching the scene in front of her.

"You don't seem to even care what is happening to this marriage" Oliver yelled.

"You can't put everything on me. You're saying that I'm the evil one and I have done all the mistakes." AU-Cristina yelled back.

"We don't do anything together anymore. All you care about is work. Only thing we have anymore in common is our kids" Oliver continued.

"So I'm the only one who cares about her work. All you do at home is your calculations. I was suprised that you even showed up to the family dinner" AU-Cristina continued her yelling.

Cristina observed their fight. They continued yelling at each other but the fight didn't lead anywhere.

Oliver picked up a pillow and a blanket from upstairs and went to sleep on the couch. AU-Cristina went to upstairs to sleep and looked upset.

Real Cristina was shocked. On the dinner it looked like that everything was just okay between them but she was clearly wrong. Cristina was very tired from her day. Cristina walked upstairs. There was "her" kids rooms. She quickly checked on them even they weren't her real kids. Then Cristina found a guest room in the end of the hallway and found a nice king-size bed and went to sleep.

**Owen**

Owen started to calm down a little bit. He really didn't know how long he would be stuck on this strange universe. He missed home and Cristina already.

His world started to spin around him and he already knew what it meant. Next he found himself on a house that wasn't familiar to him. Then he noticed a picture above the fireplace. It was picture of him, his kids and Teddy. Owen was shocked. He was married to Teddy and they had two children with her.

Then Owen started to think about it. It actually made sense. After the war he had broke up with Beth. All the time he was in military he had had feeling for Teddy and they were stronger what he felt for Beth. Beth was a safe choice. She wanted to raise the kids at home, she liked to clean and cook for him. He was a passionate man and he knew it. He kinda always knew that he needed more feisty woman beside him. That's why he had these fantasies for Teddy but it had all changed on that day when he met Cristina Yang.

Owen remembered her wild ebony curls, luscious fuller lips and feistiness. He tried his best to impress her by stapling his leg without anesthesia. And their first kiss. It was full of magic to him and it definitely was the best kiss he has ever had. Since then there wasn't room for Teddy or Beth anymore. It was all about Cristina.

In this universe he never met Cristina so it kinda made sense that he was now married to Teddy.

The hall door flung open and the two blonde boys walked in and AU-Owen followed them.

"Austin and Luca, go to kitchen to eat a little supper" Owen said to the kids.

In that moment Teddy walked down the stairs. AU-Owen walked toward her.

"Are you feeling better" AU-Owen asked his wife.

"Yes, much better" Teddy answered.

Two of them walked to the kitchen and started to eat supper together. Owen observed them. Their childen Austin and Luca told them about their day on the school and about their practice. They both played floorball. Owen started to think about him and Cristina. It could be them. It could be their children to tell about their day. The thought of it pained him in the core because it might never happen.

Teddy and AU-Owen headed upstairs with their kids. "Propably just gonna tuck them in" Owen thought.

Owen decided to stay downstairs. The day have been really exhausting to him.

It wasn't much long when he heard steps from the stairs and some yelling.

"We can't continue like this. We don't even seem to be married anymore" AU-Owen said.

"It's all my fault then and of course you're the saint" Teddy yelled.

"When did I said that. Gosh Teddy" AU-Owen yelled back.

Then they both stood in silence on the living room. Owen was stunned as he absorved their fight. He didn't know what it was about but something was clearly wrong with their relationship. AU-Owen headed upstairs to pick up pillow and blanket and placed them on the sofa.

"I have the conference in Beverly Hills tomorrow so I'm flying over there" Owen said quietly and sound defeated.

"Okay" Teddy said quietly and headed upstairs to sleep.

Owen kinda felt bad for him as he watched this AU-Owen go to sleep and he looked so exhausted. Teddy was his best friend. Owen thought it was supposed to be that way. They weren't meant to be romantically involved. They were meant to be best friends.

Owen did pick up the word Beverly Hills. This AU-Cristina was living there.

He was going to find out more tomorrow. Right now Owen headed upstairs and found guest room there and went to sleep on the comfy bed.

**AN: Thank you again for great reviews. It's always nice to notice that someone had seen the trouble to write one. Them always cheer me up :) Please let me know what you think about this one!**


	4. Meetings on Beverly Hills part 1

Owen and Cristina woke up at the same time but in different places. Cristina was at "her" house and Owen was at "his" house.

**Owen**

Owen wandered around the house and AU-Owen's luggage were already gone. It propably meant that he was already on the plane. Teddy was propably in the hospital and kids on the school. Owen went to kitchen to eat something. Owen was wondering what would happen next. He didn't know how long he would have to spend on this universe. AU-Owen was heading to Beverly Hills so he will propably be transfered there because he has been following himself on this universe. There was a small chance that "he" might meet this AU-Cristina. "It would be interesting to see" Owen thought.  
It was very soon when Owen got this headache and the world started to spin aroung him. Owen knew its meaning. He was propably going to find himself on Beverly Hills.

**Cristina**

Cristina was also wandering around the house and found it empty. Everybody where possibly on the work or school already. Cristina headed to the kitchen and made her some cereal like almost every other morning. She sat on the dinner table. Cristina felt lonely. She had no idea what would happen next. Would she be stuck on this universe forever. Just obseving "her" family life with her father, kids and failing marriage. And what would happen to this baby. Cristina placed her hand on her stomach. Cristina felt scared. Few tears were running down on her face. It was soon when her world started to spin around here. Cristina knew already what it meant. She was propably going to observe herself on her workday.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Owen felt like his head was gonna explode. It was propably because he had travelled a long journey. Owen opened his eyes and he found himself on somekind of shopping street. There was a really expensive looking shops around him. Then he looked on the left and saw a big Hollywood sign there. He was definitely on Beverly Hills. He knew it. Owen slowly got up and watched people around him. He didn't saw AU-Owen anywhere but then he saw someone he knew very well.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Cristina. He knew it was the real Cristina because she had her glossy ebony curls without bangs and she looked as lost as he is. Their eyes met and they both had the widest smiles on their faces. Cristina couldn't believe it was Owen in front of her. Why was he here too. She didn't much think about it and started to ran towards him. They hadn't talked to each other in over a week.

They hugged each other like they never wanted to let go. After a while they let go of each other and Owen placed his hand to caress her face.

"I missed you" Owen said with a warm smile.

"I missed you too so much" Cristina said and smiled.

Owen gave Cristina a soft kiss on her lips.

"We could now make out like teenagers on the street and nobody would notice" Cristina said and laughed at her own joke. Owen started to laugh too.

"If that is what you want" Owen said with a smirk, wrapped his arms around her waist and gave Cristina more fervent kiss.

They started to walk down the street.

"So this is where you grew up" Owen said

"Yeah, this place really wasn't a right fit for me. Look at the all girls." Cristina said and pointed out few teenager girls walking on the street who looked liked very polished and were wearing pink.

"I can imagine" Owen said.

Then there became a silence between them. They knew that they had to start talk about being here.

"Where were you or do you just came here or something.." Cristina asked and tried to sound as normal as possible. She knew this discussion sounded pretty weird.

"I was in Seattle. I'm still a surgeon and everybody where there expect for you, Meredith and Derek" Owen said.

Where Meredith and Derek are then" Cristina asked little concerned.

"They're dead Cristina" Owen said and looked Cristina sympathetically.

"How is that possible!" Cristina panicked, yelled and tried to think but then she realised. Because she wasn't on Seattle Meredith drowned and Derek died on the operating table.

"Of course.." Cristina said and sounded little defeated. "Well continue" Cristina said.

"Well I have two kids and I'm married to.." Owen knew that what he was about to say next would propably hurt Cristina.

"to Teddy" Owen finished the sentence and tried to read Cristina's face to see what she was thinking.

Cristina was shocked. She felt like to start to cry. Cristina had a hunch that if there would be someone he was married to it would propably be Teddy. Cristina decided to stay strong and she understood that this was a universe where they never met each other.

"Well okay.." Cristina said and tried to keep her face straight.

Then Owen stopped walking and turned Cristina's face to his direction.

"It's okay. We didn't seem to be happy together. Only thing that we propably had in common was our kids" Owen said.

That made Cristina feel little bit better and Owen noticed that.

"So how about you" Owen asked. "I already know that you're a lawyer, have two kids and that you're married to someone" Owen said

"How do you know" Cristina asked and looked puzzled.

"I did some research on google" Owen said and smiled a little to his confession.

"Okay" Cristina said and smiled too. "I have two kids Melanie and Jude. I'm indeed a lawyer which is little weird. And I'm married to some investment banker Oliver" Cristina said.

"Ohh.. okay" Owen said. Even he knew that it wasn't really her who was married to someone else it really did hurt him.

"But it's alright" Cristina said and looked towards him. "It seems that my marriage is not really going well ether if I judge by the fight I witnessed yeasterday" Cristina said and smiled a little.

"Good" Owen said and smiled a little.

"Well what about your father" Owen said

Tears started to fell from her face. "Ooh Cristina. Shhh.. It's okay baby" Owen tried to comfort her.

Cristina wiped away her tears. "Well yeah, It's okay. It's hard. I can't even look at him in the eyes. I really don't wanna talk about it" Cristina said and tried to smile a little. Owen gave her a kiss on her cheek.

They both knew that they still had the baby thing unresolved but they were right now on this crazy universe so they had other stuff to think about and they had to work together as a team.

**AU-Owen**

AU-Owen sat on the plane and lost in thought. He had visited Beverly Hills one time before when he had a conference a year ago. Beverly Hills was pretty luxurious place. He was kinda happy that the conference was on this weekend. Owen really needed to clear his mind a little.

He thought back to the fight what he had with Teddy yesterday. It seemed to be the only thing what they did nowadays. Owen didn't know what to do anymore. He had came back from the war. He had broke up with Beth. Teddy came back from the war too and they started to see each other because he was single now. Teddy became pregnant right after they started too see each other so they decided to get married. After the war Owen had changed. Owen lost his hole team on one day. Teddy didn't understand that so they fought a lot. She was even afraid that he would hurt their kids. He never even slept near them and he hadn't had nightmares in years. Owen was exhausted. He had to stay on the marriage. He had made a promise to Teddy and he was going to keep it. Their children meant a world to him. He didn't want them too see their family to fall apart so he tried his best.

The plane landed to Beverly Hills and Owen got up from the plane and headed towards his hotel. It was now almost noon on Beverly Hills so the shopping street was full of people.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

The real Owen and Cristina were still standing in the middle of the street. They were kinda waiting something to happen.

Owen spotted AU-Cristina walking on the other side of the street. She looked very busy and she was taking two different phone calls at the same time.

"Cristina look" Owen said as he was pointing to the direction of AU-Cristina.

They followed her from the other side of the street. It was then when they noticed the AU-Owen walking toward her from the other direction. He also looked busy taking his phone calls.

"What are you doing there" Cristina asked with astonishment.

"Some kind of conference is held here" Owen answered.

AU-Cristina and AU-Owen were walking really fast and they didn't look straight ahead. They collided and all the phones and papers fell straight to the ground.

"Just perfect" Cristina said with a sarcastic voice. She was in a hurry and she was in a lot of stress.

"I'm really sorry about this. Let me help you" Owen said and then looked up. He hadn't seen any like it in a long time. She had the most amazing wild ebony curls, delicate face and luscious lips. Owen was amazed by her beauty and only he had to was stare.

"What" Cristina asked with a little smile on her face

"Nothing" Owen said little embarassed because she had caught his gaze.

They both stood up and looked at each other and didn't know what to say.

"Bye" Cristina said quickly and walked away.

"Bye" Owen said back. Owen turned his head to see her again. Owen had to smile a little because of this incident.

Cristina also turned her head back to see this very handsome stranger again. Cristina also smiled a little. Then she turned to see the time and she started to panic again. She was running late.

The real Cristina and Owen witnessed this incident between them. They were so far away that they didn't see their gazes at each other but they still had to smile a little to their incident.

The world started to spin around them and they looked at each other. It was already familiar to them. They found themselfes in front of a luxury hotel. Cristina recognized the hotel. It was still there. She had visited there when she was younger. There was a big window to the street and there was a hotel bar. They both saw a familiar woman with ebony curls sitting over there.

**AN: Next chapter will be more in AU Owen's and AU Cristina's POV. I have already written it so I'll post it in 2 day's time. I'll also update We Found Love later this week( I have a holiday so I have more time to write)**

**AN: I can't say enough how much I appreciate your reviews. Please keep them coming! Them always motivate me to continue and I love reading them :)**


	5. Meetings on Beverly Hills part 2

AU-Cristina was lost in thought. The day didn't went as planned. She had an important case that day and she lost it. She hadn't lost any cases in years. She felt defeated. She always could count on her work going well. Cristina thought about the fight she had with Oliver yesterday. They didn't spend anytime together. Her mother and and Oliver's mother had pushed them together. She was a great lawyer and he was a great investment banker. Their mother's thought that they were a perfect match to each other. They did love each other but not as much as married couple should. Both were focused on their work. Cristina felt bad because Oliver liked to blame her being too work oriented even he was too. His father was just diagnosed a cancer and Cristina was really worried about him. She didn't knew what to do if she would lost him. His father was important to her. Cristina was exhausted. Her kids meant world to her and that was the reason she was trying. She and Oliver had made the promise to each other so that propably why they were trying and of course for the kids. Cristina tried to bury her sorrows on tequila.

AU-Owen was also exhausted from his day. He was on the conference which lasted almost the hole day. There was lot of speeches that he wasn't interested at all. He was staying in the hotel and he felt like he could go to straight to the bed but he decided to take one drink in the hotel bar.

"Scotch with rocks" Owen said to bartender. He looked around the bar. The hotel was pretty luxurious and so the bar was. It was elegant and stylish. He had read so many compliments about the hotel online so he decided to stay the night there. He looked on the left and then he saw her there. The woman he met this morning. He couldn't forget her gorgeus curly hair. She looked pretty sad. She must had a rough day. Owen took one sip from his drink and sat next to her.

"Hey" Owen said and gave her a small smile

Cristina looked up and was suprised to see the man from this morning sitting next to her. He had the most gorgeus blue eyes. She had to admire them. "Hey to yourself" Cristina said with a small smile on her face.

"You were pretty busy this morning" Owen noted.

"Yeah, I had a pretty big case today" Cristina said.

"What do you do" Owen asked-

"I'm a lawyer" Cristina said.

"Ohh.. that's cool" Owen said with a smile and laughed a little

"Then what do you do" Cristina asked and was little taken aback.

"I'm a trauma surgeon" Owen said and got little closer to her.

"WOW! Sounds really exciting and cool. Tell me more about it" Cristina said excited.

"I can tell you a lot of things. Of course first I could buy you another drink" Owen said with a flirty tone.

Cristina thought about it a moment. This guy was really good-looking and he seemed to be really interesting and nice. Could little flirting and company do any harm to her.

"Okay, I drink only tequila" Cristina said with flirty smile.

Then Owen asked bartender to bring tequila to her and scotch to him.

They chatted for hours about many things. They both talked about their work. They both were passionate about their work. Cristina told him about her most interesting cases and Owen told her about his most complicated surgeries. Cristina was very interested when he told her about these different surgeries and the rush in the OR. Cristina started to wonder why she never became surgeon. It sounded so exciting. There was a lot of flirting in the air and and as the night proceed they got closer to each other.

They started to feel comfortable with each other. Cristina held his hand as he told her about the war and they day when he lost all of his friends in Iraq.

"I can't even imagine what you have been through. You just can't come back from there and just move on like nothing happened." Cristina said sympathetically.

"Yeah, It was very hard" Owen said and looked sad as he remembered the events of that day. Owen felt good that someone seemed to understand him. Even it was a person he met just few hours ago.

Owen held Cristina's hand as she told him about her childhood in Beverly Hills how she didn't fit in and about his father who was just diagnosed prostate cancer.

"I'm so sorry Cristina" Owen said. He felt really bad for her.

"It's hard. I'm really scared. I just have to stay positive and hope for the best. Kids really help me to get through it. They're the light of my day" Cristina said and tried to smile a little.

"I don't know what I would do without mine. They're always the best part of my day" Owen said.

For their dissapointment they both noted each others wedding rings. They knew that they couldn't continue the night as far as they may wanted to. They were already drinking their forth drinks. Cristina noted that the clock was already 2am. Neither of them didn't notice how the time passed.

Cristina decided to walk him to his hotel room even she knew it propably wouldn't be good idea. The big amount of alcohol started to affect them.

They reached his hotel room door and then there was a silence. They both looked each other in the eyes and their eyes shined.

"It was a very nice evening, thank you. I really enjoyed your company" Owen said looking at her.

"Yeah, me too" Cristina said with a smile on her face. She was facing the wall.

They both looked each other in the eyes. The moment was intense and full of expectation.

They both started slowly to lean forward. Their lips met each other and it started a as light kiss but fast it became fast, heavy and fervent. It continued a while but then they both backed away.

"I really would like to do this but we're both.." Owen started the sentence with a mournful voice

"married" Cristina finished the sentence for him. They both looked each other with sorrowful look.

"Well.. I guess I should go" Cristina said and turned to leave. Owen quickly grabbed her arm.

"Please stay here. It's already so late. You can sleep here. I have large bed" Owen said. Owen didn't want her wandering on the streets so late.

"No, I can take the cab. I don't want to trouble you" Cristina said.

"Please" Owen said with his puppy eyes.

"Damn he has most irresistible puppy eyes" Cristina thought. "Okay" Cristina finally agreed. She texted Oliver that she was sleeping at her friends house.

They walked in to the hotel room.

Real Cristina and Owen had fun time to observe their night. It was kind of their first meeting again.

"Do you think we're gonna just sleep through the night" Cristina asked Owen

"No" Owen said and looked Cristina in the eyes

They had a hard time to imagine themselves as cheaters. Both Cristina and Owen we're tired from the day and they decided to go find a place to go sleep. They found an empty hotel room so they stayed there. They fell asleep in each others arms. First time in over a week they slept well in a safe cocoon.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

AU-Cristina and AU-Owen felt little akward to share the bed. Owen went first to the bathroom. He came out of wearing only his sweat pants. Cristina stole a quick glanze to him and stared at his muscular torso. It was the hottest thing she had seen in a long time. Then she quickly dissapeared to the bathroom after him. Owen gave her his army t-shirt to wear as a nightgown. She came out of the bathroom and Owen couldn't do but look at her slim legs. Owen turned his gaze to somewhere else because he didn't want to stare. They both felt little akward. They said good nights to each other and both fell asleep on their separate sides of the bed.

Owen woke up in the middle of the night. In the night they both had moved closer to each other. Their limbs were intertwined and Owen had wrapped his arms around her.  
Owen looked at Cristina's delicate face. She looked so peaceful. Her wild curls were spread on the pillow. She had beautiful pink luscious lips. Owens other hand started to caress her face. He couldn't resist himself.

Owen placed a soft kiss on her nose, on her cheek, on her lips and on her neck. Cristina woke up and felt these little kisses all over here face and neck and she felt tingles all over her body. She started to feel turned on instantly.

"Owenn.." Cristina said quietly. Owen gave her passionate kiss on her lips and continued his exploring.

Cristina knew she couldn't resist this gorgeus man when his hands were already massaging her breasts and his tongue licking near her earlobe. She spread her legs slightly- welcoming him.

The night felt good. They both felt wanted again. Something that they both hadn't felt in a long time.

It was a night of guilty passion, lust, sweat, sweet whispers and desperate connection.

They both lost a count of positions as they explored each others body, what they liked, what kind of noises they made. They kept their eye contact all the time. Their eyes were dark from lust. There was lot of anticipation in the air. Owen looked straight at her when he was pleasuring her with his tongue, with his fingers and with his penis. He loved the sounds what she was making and the fact that him was the cause. She looked so beautiful when she climaxed under his touch. Cristina also looked straight to his eyes when she was pleasuring him with her mouth. Owen felt insane from all the pleasure he was getting. Cristina felt hot when he climaxed to her mouth. Owen felt so amazing being inside of her. She was so tight and their bodies fitted together perfectly. Cristina felt glorious. He was so big that she almost couldn't breath when he was all the way in.

They didn't want to think it as just sex. They had an amazing connection. They felt like they understood each other. They both felt like it could be described as making love. They both whispered sweet things to each other. Owen told her how beautiful she was, how kind and amazing she was. Cristina told him how handsome he was, how understanding and kind he was.

In that moment they felt better. They forgot all of their worries back home. What they didn't know it would be only temporary.

**AN: I'm sorry if I made someone mad with the fact that they both cheated :( (they're gonna feel bad about it of course)**

**AN: I can't thank you enough for reviews. Please let me know what you think. I'm interested in hearing your opinions and I love reading them :)**


	6. Mistakes and Accidents part 1

AU-Cristina Yang woke-up in the middle of day. Cristina hadn't slept so late in many years. The day was already bright so she squinted her eyes. She had a pounding headache. She didn't recognize the place where she woke-up until she saw the person who was sleeping next to her. He still had his arms wrapped around her.

Memories of the previous night hit her hard and fast. She remembered their long and deep conversations. She remembered that she was already leaving but she agreed to stay the night. She remembered that she woke-up in the middle of the night when she felt all the wet kisses from that gorgeus man. Then she remembered how they shared pleasurable and orgasm-filled night together.

Cristina started to panic. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She had to leave the room right away and try not to wake him. She slipped from the bed as quietly as she could. She put back on her business suit which was already messy. She had to change her suit before she headed to work.

Then she checked her watch and it was already 2pm. She was badly late. Her workday started 5 hours ago. Cristina felt like scream but she knew she couldn't. "Ohh shitt.. Oh shitt.. Ohh shit.." Cristina muttered to herself.

She couldn't find her panties. She realised that he was propably sleeping on them. She was wearing a skirt and she didn't even have her damn panties on.

She headed out. Before she walked out the door she took a brief glanze to him. He was really good-looking, funny and charming. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Cristina took a deep breath and left the hotel room.

When the door closed she took out her phone and tried to call her work. She tried to do million things at the sametime because she was panicking so she dropped her phone.  
She let out a frustated sigh. Her phone was now on pieces. She fell to the floor.

Cristina started to cry uncontrollably. She felt that she was disgusting. She felt guilty. She never wanted to hurt anybody especially her family. She knew that her marriage was doomed but she still had no right to make herself feel better on someone elses arms. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want her family to fall apart because of her. She couldn't stop crying.

Cristina picked up her phone and put it back together. She decided to text her work that she wasn't able to work today and then she called someone else.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

AU-Owen woke-up when he heard door shut. He haven't had that bad headache in years. He opened his eyes and the sun blinded him for a moment. He slowly rose from the bed and headed in front of the mirror. He looked like a mess and it seemed that he had a really wild night.

The memories from the previous night came back to him.

He remembered how good it felt to have somebody to share his experiences. He remembered her beautiful smile. He remembered how he asked her to stay. He had a plan to act like a gentleman like he usually did. He remembered how strong his desire for her was. He remembered the passionate night they shared. How good he felt. It felt like all of his worries were gone and there was just the two of them right there and then.

Owen checked his watch and it was already midday. He missed his flight which left an hour ago. "Shit shit shit" was all he could say. He picked up his clothes and put them back on.

He took final glanze at the mirror and there it was- the evidence from the night. He had a red hickey on his neck.

He felt tears streaming down his face. As much he enjoyed last night and how much he enjoyed have someone who understood him, he felt guilty. He had never felt so guilty in his life.

He was not the person who was supposed to hurt his family and wife like that. He never thought that he would cheat. This was his first time. He had no idea how he was supposed to look at her wife in her eyes ever again. He was afraid that he had broke his family apart. He didn't know what to do.

His face was filled with tears and he couldn't stop. He knew that she was married too and he was worried that he had pushed her to do it and broke her marriage.

The real Owen had hard time to observe himself in so much pain. He knew deep down that he wasn't a bad person but they both felt guilty even more. When he saw himself and this AU-Cristina together drinking on the bar just the two of them he knew that something like that would happen.

Owen still remembered their first meeting when he was on leave from Iraq. He was instantly attracted to her and he just had to kiss her before he left back. Even in that time he was still engaged to Beth.

AU-Owen started to pack his bags as fast as he could. Next flight was leaving 7pm and he was going to be late at home. He had no idea what to explain to Teddy. It pained him to thought about her and how much he had hurt her.

The real Owen hoped that AU-Owen would get his life on order. He himself also had unresolved problems with Cristina but he knew that she was the love of his life and he would try like hell to resolve them.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

AU-Cristina headed towards familiar park. The real Cristina recognized the place. She had visited there many times before when she was a kid. Her dad used to brought her here every weekend.

"Dad.." AU-Cristina said with soft voice and tears in her eyes.

His dad looked worried when he saw AU-Cristina crying.

"He is always worried about the people he loves" real Cristina thought. Seen her dad warmed her heart. Unnoticed she started to caress her stomach.

"I think I did something awful" AU-Cristina said to her dad her voice cracking.

Her dad opened his arms for her and AU-Cristina stepped into his embrace. It was her safest place on world.

Real Cristina had tears in her eyes as she observed the warm scene in front of her.

Cristina was happy that she had her person in this universe. She was happy that she wasn't alone.

She knew that this AU-Cristina wasn't a bad person and she felt bad about her mistake. She knew that her mistake was part of human nature. Sometimes humans seek for comfort and love in wrong places. Cristina knew that.

Cristina noticed someone wrap his arms around here. There was only one option who it was. Cristina turned around and gave Owen a kiss on his lips.

"Let's go out of here" Cristina said.

"As you wish" Owen replied.

They walked together through the gorgeus park. Flowers were so beautiful and the sky was clear.

Suddenly Cristina felt a wave of nausea hit her and she ran behind the bush and threw up. Owen got worried.

"Are you OK" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Cristina yelled through the bush. "I think I'm just having" but then it hit her. She was having a morning sickness from the pregnancy. She couldn't finish her sentence. The last time she talked to him before this they fought about the pregnancy.

Owen knew what she was about to say but they couldn't have the conversation right now. They needed to get home before that.

Cristina came back from the bush and they started walking again but this time in silence.

They both felt the familiar headache. They were going to change the location once again but they had now idea where they were heading next.

**AN: Sorry that I'm little late with my update. I'll update this again this week. Next chapter will be exciting one!**

**AN: Thank you guys for your reviews so much. You don't know how much I appreciate them so please keep them coming :) I wanna know what you think!**


	7. Mistakes and Accidents part 2

Cristina and Owen both opened their eyes after another relocation. They were still on Beverly Hills but near the shopping street.

"Well what we should do next" Owen asked.

"I don't know. Should we see ourselves again or something" Cristina asked.

"I have no idea. Let's walk that way" Owen pointed a way and took Cristinas hand in his.

They just walked in silence until they reached the shopping street. It was a rush hour so the shopping street was full of people. They tried to spot someone they knew but they didn't see anybody that they recognized.

Some busy man walked towards them and collided to Owen.

"Watch yourself" the man said and he was clearly stressed out.

Owen and Cristina looked at each other. That meant that they weren't invisible anymore like before. That was weird. Now they had to watch out if they met someone they knew.

Cristina looked around her and she begin to wonder. There was a coffee shop that was there when she was little. It was her favorite coffeehouse and then it went to bankruptcy. But now it was there and many things looked different. Cars were older model and people were wearing old trends.

Cristina saw Owen's strange expression so he was propably thinking the same. Cristina picked up the newspaper in front of her and she was shocked when she saw the date.

They had travelled 23 years back in time. When she was still 9 years old. It was the day of her father's death.

Owen saw the horror in her face when she saw the date.

"What's wrong" Owen asked concerned.

"It's just.." Cristina started but she had hard time to say those words out loud and tears were already starting to stroll down her face. "It's the day of my father's death" Cristina said.

Owen was shocked and didn't know what to say or do.

"The car crash was right here on the street" Cristina pointed to the street and started to panick and pace around.

Next she checked her watch. It was an hour before the stores closed. It meant that the crash was in about an hour. Cristina and her dad were hurrying to the CD-store when the crash happened.

"The crash is in about an hour. Owen, I can stop it. We can stop it. We have to do something. We have to save him" Cristina yelled and she was on a full panic-mood.

Owen took her face in his face. "Just calm down. Let's just breathe for a moment" Owen tried to soothe her.

Cristina took a few deep breaths and started to calm down a bit.

"Okay, good Cristina good" Owen said softly. "Let's just figure this out together" Owen said.

"Okay" Cristina said. "What we're gonna do" Cristina asked her eyes pleading.

"What happens if we prevent your fathers death" Owen answered with another guestion.

Cristina started to think about it. They had just spented few days in the universe where her father was still alive. The accident never happened. They never met until now and they both were clearly unhappy in their marriages. Owen was married to Teddy and the thought made her sick. She never became a surgeon. Meredith and Derek were both dead and many of patients that Cristina could have saved.

"Meredith will die and we don't meet until now" Cristina said with sorrowful look. "I'll never become a surgeon" Cristina said.

"Yes.." Owen said and took her hand.

"This is a nightmare" Cristina said quietly and she unnoticed started to rub her stomach.

It would also mean that the baby inside her would never be conceived. The thought was unbearable to Cristina.

"It's up to you Cristina" Owen said. The thought of them not being together hurt him in the core but it was her father they were talking about. If she wanted to save him it was up to her even though it would change everything in their lifes.

Cristina sat down and thought about it for a moment. She buried her face in Owens neck. She loved her father tremendously. When she was a child he was her person but it was now in her past. Owen was her person now. He took care of her and loved her as much as her father did and she knew she didn't have afford to lose him like she lost her father. He was her most important person in her life.

She was a surgeon. Being a surgeon was a huge part of who she was. She knew that she was good. She recognized her own talent. She knew that many lives wouldn't be saved if she was just a lawyer.

Meredith was her person too. Cristina thought that she could have more than one person. She was her best friend and she was there for her when nobody else weren't. They shared their darkness and twistedness together. And what would happen to baby Zola without Meredith and Derek. Would she get as loving parents as them.

Cristina made her decision.

"We're not gonna do anything" Cristina said and looked up to Owen.

"Are you sure" Owen asked softly.

"Yes" Cristina said and gave Owen gave Cristina kiss to her cheek.

Owen knew that it was going to be painful to her but he knew that it was best this way. He couldn't think about a life without Cristina.

Cristina looked at her watch and it was about 10 minutes to the crash. The fear started to build up in her but she tried to keep herself together.

Owen hugged Cristina tightly and told her that everything was going to fine even he wasn't sure about that.

Minutes felt like hours as they had to just wait. Cristina tried to hold back her tears but it was getting hard.

Cristina saw the familiar red car coming from the corner. With that car Cristina and her dad had visited many exciting places and always they drove to park on Sundays.

The car passed them and she saw her dad in the frontseat and herself in the backseat. Her breathing came harder and she was again panicking.

Cristina saw the van coming down the corner. Just for a minute Charlie took a look in the backseat and ignored the van.

They both heard the brakes squel and then they saw the car and van crash.

Cristina froze completely. There was a lot of noises and people around them.

Someone called 911 and there so much hassle around them.

Only voice that standed out was a little girl's desperate and loud screaming and crying "DAAD! NOO!". Cristina's heart was breaking hearing herself in so much pain- just pure pain and horror. Cristina still remebered the moment so vividly. How her fathers heart stopped beating and there was anything she could do about it. She had never felt so helpless. Cristina couldn't move so she just stood there completely frozen.

Owen's heart broke too as he was there observing the scene. He was there reliving Cristina's most heatbreaking moment in her life. He understood how just one moment can change a life completely- change a person completely.

He started to walk towards the car.

"Where are you going" Cristina asked but Owen didn't hear her.

He reached the car and in the frontseat there was a little girl with ebony curls he very well recognized next to her dead father. Owen picked the girl up and took her farther from the car. She was crying and screaming.

Owen looked at the girl. She was so tiny like she still is. He saw her wife immediately when he looked at her beautiful wet brown eyes. She hadn't change that much in years.

His arms went easily around her. The girl continued crying uncontrollably but Owen stayed there holding her as long as her crying started to subside a little.

The paramedic came to take the girl to the hospital with them and Owen had to give Cristina to them. He watched as the little girl dissapeared to the ambulance with paramedics and her father. Owen let out a sigh. It was a surreal experience to him.

He looked behind him and saw Cristina standing there looking devastaded. He walked back to her and took Cristina to his warm embrace.

"Are you tired" Owen asked.

"Yes" Cristina said with weak voice. Owen took Cristina in his arms and carried her away from the accident scene. Owen gave Cristina kiss to her nose.

They walked for a while and Owen tried to soothe her. They found a park and Owen sat on the bench Cristina in his arms. Cristina continued to cry for a while but then she started to slowly calm down. Owen's arms were her safest place on the world. Like her dad's arms to AU-Cristina and 9 year old Cristina.

"Thank you" Cristina said and looked up to Owen.

"For what" Owen asked.

"For everything" Cristina said softly.

Owen took his other hand up to caress her face. She looked beautiful even her face was full of tears. Cristina put her hand on Owen's hand and kissed it gently.

The world started to spin around them and this time they both had a sense where they we're heading.

**AN: So this was the second last chapter and the last chapter focuses on real Cristina and Owen. I have a idea for sequel which tells what happens to AU Owen and Cristina after their encounter. Tell me guys if you are interested in reading :)**

**My exam week starts next week so there won't be updates in two weeks but I promise that I update when my last exam is over. I'll update We Found Love next :)**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. They make my day so please keep them coming. I love to hear your thoughts :)**


	8. There is no place like home

**AN: Thank you so much for great feedback! Last chapter was hardest to write so I'm glad that you liked it :) This is the last chapter and it kinda wraps the hole point for this fic. Hope you enjoy this as much as I had fun to write this!**

Owen opened his eyes and he was more than suprised to find himself in a place that he knew very well- the firehouse. He was lying in the same spot where he had this weird headache first time and he had left to this dreamlike voyage of discovery. Owen looked around him and everything looked exactly same as he left.

Clock was too same when he left and it was time to go work but work was the last thing in Owen's mind. He had to call Cristina because she was propably at Meredith's. After their journey together Owen felt more hopefull about their situation and he had to smile to that.

Cristina was now back in the Meredith's living room. She still felt little dizzy because the travel was so long.

Cristina felt little strange when she had a new memory in her mind. She remebered how she had a good feeling about the G.I. Joe who she met in the dark night of Seattle because she knew her somewhere deep in her past. She knew that there was something special in that guy.

"Cristina are you okay" Meredith yelled. "Where you were. You said that you had a headache and then you just dissapeared" Meredith said.

"I'm fine now" Cristina said.

"Okay. We should go to work. Wait and I go grab Zozo" Meredit said.

"I think I'm not able to go to work. I still feel little odd" Cristina said and sat down.

"Okay. Well I go and tell Owen that you're feeling sick. He'll understand" Meredith said.

"Ohh Owen" Cristina realised and took her phone and noticed that Owen was already calling her.

"Owen" Cristina said to phone.

"Cristina, where are you" Owen asked.

"I'm at Meredith's. Are you at firehouse" Cristina asked.

"Yes I'm. Come here baby" Owen said.

"Okay" Cristina said and hung up the phone.

She looked at Meredith who looked puzzled. "Are you in speaking terms with Owen. You said that you aren't talking" Meredith asked.

"Well sometimes just things change in an instant" Cristina said smiling. "But I gotta go now. Bye Mer and Zozo" Cristina said and ran from the door.

"Cristina!" Meredith yelled but she ignored her.

**GAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina drove at their apartment where she haven't visited in a week when Owen and her weren't in speaking terms. "If this crazy thing wouldn't have happened we still wouldn't be talking" Cristina thought. She was happy that something good came out from their trip.

Cristina reached their apartment door, took a deep breath and she knocked softly and hoped that he would hear. Owen did hear her soft knock because he was anxiously waiting for her to show up.

Owen opened the door and was happy to see Cristina standing there very cute smile on her face. Owen opened his arms and took her in his warm and tight embrace. "We're home" Owen said. "Yes we're home" Cristina answered.

Cristina went to sat on the sofa. The journey took a lot from her and the pregnancy definitely wasn't helping.

Owen walked in to the kitchen. "Do you want something warm to drink" Owen yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes. Do you have that homemade juice that you can warm up" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, I'll make you some" Owen answered. He soon came back to the living room with two cups of warmed juice. They both sat in the sofa sipping their drinks not sure what to say.

"Umm.. definitely an interesting journey" Owen noted.

"Yeahh.." Cristina said. "It was pretty weird to observe ourselves and see my father again" Cristina said somehow sadly. Remembering her father always made her in certain mood. Owen took her hand in his and kissed it.

"It was so odd. To see myself if I wouldn't met you after the war" Owen said. It was hard to imagine himself being married with Teddy and have a family with her. There was a reason that they were best friends not lovers. Cristina felt little wave of jealousy because she didn't want to think of Owen with Teddy and their kids. Owen was hers and only hers.

"It was so strange that I was married to some guy that I don't even know, some investment banker. I was still living in a Beverly Hills. I wasn't even that dark and twisted" Cristina said. Owen had to laugh for that.

"We still seemed to have fun together in that bar" Owen said smiling. It seemed that in any universe they were they seemed to be drawn to each other.

"Yeah we had. It was prettu fun to watch. Damn we should have gone to the hotel room and watch" Cristina said smiling.

"Cristina" Owen said smiling. "Yeah it would have been" Owen admitted.

"We're dirty little cheaters" Cristina said. "Yeah" Owen said. "We still seemed to be meant to be where ever we'll go" Owen said. Cristina looked up to him and smiled.

Then there became a small silence. They knew what they had to talk about next. Subject that they have tried to avoid.

Owen turned around to face her and so did Cristina. Owen slightly touched her belly and it sent a hormonal response in Cristina.

"This is our baby Cristina. Live we created from our love. Why don't you want it" Owen said in a sad voice.

Cristina had hard time to answer. She wasn't 100 percent sure herself. She knew that career was very important to her but it wouldn't prevent her to have a family with Owen. She could be badass hadcore surgeon and still be a mother. Partly she was little scared that she would end up like Ellis but she couldn't believe that she would care so little about her child- Owen's child.

Images of her father without heartbeat, Meredith ice blue and liveless, Owen and Burke shot, George mangled, her lost baby and devastated parent's went flying through her head.

"I think.. I think I'm little scared" Cristina said softly and didn't look Owen in the eyes.

"Ohh.. Cristina, it's perfectly okay to be scared. Don't worry. Meredith was wrong. You're not going to turn Ellis. You'll be great mother. You're more caring than you show" Owen said and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"It's not that. Well it's partly that but I'm more scared if something happens. If I miscarry again. If he gets sick. If he gets into an accident. If I mess up somehow. I wouldn't survive. Owen I wouldn't survive" Cristina said crying.

"This is about your dad isn't" Owen asked. Cristina slightly nodded.

"It's alright. I know that there has so many bad things happened to us" Owen said and hugged Cristina.

"But we can't let it hold us back. Of course there is a chance that something bad happens but the thing is that we have each other. We get through everything together. Nothing that bad can happen to us that we wouldn't survive it together" Owen reassured Cristina and stroked her cheek. Cristina's face was full of tears and he wiped them away.

"Don't think this as a bad thing. This is something good. Something good is happening to us finally. We can be happy about this" Owen said with a little more cheerful voice.

Cristina started to smile a little. "Okay" Cristina said softly. "Okay" Owen said.

"Please if you feel unsure in the future talk to me. We'll figure it out together. The worst thing is if we don't talk to each other" Owen said.

"I know. I'm so sorry that I shut you out. I'll never do that again" Cristina said and Owen kissed Cristina on the lips.

"Could we go now to the bedroom. My hormoned are running wild" Cristina said seductively.

"All right baby" Owen said and scooped her up in his arms.

_**8 Months later**_

It was a stormy night in Seattle when Cristina gave birth to their son. The pregnancy went very well even in the beginning Cristina was afraid of miscarriage.

Cristina was holding their healthly baby boy. He had Owen's look but Cristina's dark coloring. He was very peaceful and that's why he didn't give Cristina any problems during the pregnancy.

Cristina fell asleep early because giving birth really exhausted her. It was Owen's turn to hold their baby. Owen was unspeakably happy. He never imagined how he could love someone else as much as Cristina. They were a cute little family. They have decided to name their boy Orlando Charlie Hunt. They wanted his first name have the same first letter as his father has and they wanted to honor Cristina's father by giving their boy his name as his second name.

Orlando was yawning so he put him in his crib and Owen sang to him until he fell asleep. After that Owen went to sleep next to Cristina in the hospital bed. The hole family slept safe and sound.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! I finished my first story :) Please leave a review about this chapter or the hole story :) I absolutely love reading them and them always encourage me.**

**Next week I'll update We Found Love and Complicated Love.**

**Please go check my new story out. It's a Rome/Grey's Anatomy crossover s/8779067/1/If-I-m-capable-to-love**

**I'll do sequel to this story and it's named "moments in their lives". It tells the story of AU-Cristina and AU-Owen. I'll write it in the holiday.**

**Now that I have three stories in-progress I'll update my two stories every week (unless I have exam week) that my updates stay frequent :)**


End file.
